


小鲜肉们今年的老师居然是鼬神这是要爆炸啊？！

by rheinlai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinlai/pseuds/rheinlai
Summary: 现代大学paro，论坛体，主止鼬
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕闲情论坛体，后面不想编时间了就全部变成XXXX-XX-XX了。  
> 当年写的时候还没本科毕业，很多东西都是瞎写，现在读研了，回头想改一些学术硬伤发现回天乏力，大家凑合着看吧别打我孩子知道错了。  
> 以及结尾本来因为还想写续篇非论坛体，结果也没空写，所以现在看着很莫名其妙很拉胯……对不起！！！！！！！（猛虎扑地土下座

木叶大学校内论坛>>>休闲交流区

主题：小鲜肉们今年的老师居然是鼬神这是要爆炸啊？！

我刚刚在和学妹聊天，问到他们的班主任是谁，尼玛居然是鼬神！  
好吧其实这不算什么，但是鼬神居然直接下大一带小鲜肉了他们现在上的专业课就是鼬神在教啊这不科学！！！！！！？？？？？  
№0 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 17:51:10留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

？？？  
我都还不知道我们班主任是谁……  
所以说这个鼬神到底是何等人物啊小鲜肉表示迷茫  
№1 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 17:51:42留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

鼬神谁啊  
№2 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 17:54:55留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哪个院的啊？  
№3 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 17:54:56留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啊鲜肉大概还不知道吧……  
鼬神是历史学院的老师哦，不过他的名气早就超越了院系=▽=  
是各方面都非常厉害的老师哦  
№4 ☆☆☆O^O于2016-03-24 17:55:20留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

所以说到底哪各方面厉害了啦，有没有前辈来科普一下啊=言=楼主呢？  
№5 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 17:59:45留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噢噢抱歉，刚刚在赶另一个教室的课  
鼬神是我们叫出来的啦，全名宇智波鼬，呃，具体有多厉害不如你们百度一下？我现在上课先弧着，或者其他的知情者先帮忙科普一下@特别麻烦 @云墨画影 @吃是好习惯  
№6 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 18:05:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……去百度了一下  
目瞪口呆地回来了

№7 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:09:11 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽这不是那个上过报纸的神童，原来我没认错？！？！妈呀我和神童一个学校（  
№8 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:10:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

真的不是同名？？？目瞪口呆，这位老师好低调啊  
哪个班这么幸运让他当了班主任  
№9 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:11:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

宇智波老师真的非常厉害哦，并不是重名，就是百度百科上那个，不过不是他自己建的，他说信息不一定正确。  
至于班主任啊，他当然是考古系那个班的班主任哟，宇智波老师是古文献学专业的老师  
№10 ☆☆☆云墨画影于2016-03-24 18:12:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

而且啊，还长得超好看，还是单身哦  
№11 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 18:12:53 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫！！！！！！！！  
№12 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:13:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

有照片吗？！  
№13 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:13:32 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哇求照  
№14 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:13:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

楼主一下子就get到了我们的关注点呢，有没有照片啊？！  
№15 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:13:51 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

果然一说好看大家都冒出来了，比如说我  
№16 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:14:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

什么，有好看的老师？？？  
№17 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:14:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

[图片]  
№18 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-24 18:16:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等等那不是个男老师么怎么用的好看  
№19 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:16:07 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……………………………………还真是好看啊？！  
№20 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:16:14 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

虽然是男老师但是形容词并没有用错呢  
№21 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:16:57 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等等这长头发长眼睫毛真的不是女孩子吗（  
№22 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:17:05 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

万花筒君是老师吗？！这么近距离拍对方低头看书的样子感觉关系很好啊  
№23 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:18:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫，细思恐极  
№24 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:18:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

学姐表示，万花筒君是鼬神的弟弟哦，你们不要想歪了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№25 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-24 18:19:27 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

兄弟也可以有的！（握拳  
№26 ☆☆☆看我纯洁的双眼于2016-03-24 18:20:08 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

弟弟……噫………鼬神………好年轻啊？！  
№27 ☆☆☆楼上你好污于2016-03-24 18:21:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

楼上是不是百度的时候忘记看出生年月了，鼬神还没到三十呢  
№28 ☆☆☆机智如我于2016-03-24 18:22:37 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

于是大家已经情不自禁地开始叫鼬神了么………  
№29 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:23:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

当然开始情不自禁啦！  
这个男人23岁读博诶？！？！博啊？！？！我23岁能考上研究生就不错了（抹泪  
№30 ☆☆☆做人为何如此艰难于2016-03-24 18:25:04 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

更别说人家26岁已经是教授了…………  
感觉我的人生不如一条咸鱼  
№31 ☆☆☆怎么忽然间都挂起了ID于2016-03-24 18:26:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽教授？！这么快？！  
№32 ☆☆☆目瞪口呆于2016-03-24 18:23:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

因为鼬神在上学的时候就独立做了很多研究课题和科研立项，到了任职的时候不管是教书还是研究还是行政工作都做得很好哦，很快就拿到了教授职称呢  
№33 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-24  
18:27:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我无比羡慕那个考古系的班级  
№34 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:27:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我也…………有当事班级的同学来说一说感想吗……  
№35 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:28:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我是当事班级的，啊其实我根本没有多在意鼬神的事情因为我们现在也才刚刚结束军训………前天晚上班长通知我们班主任是谁在统计时间开班会来着，可是大家都不太有空或者懒得出门一直凑不齐时间直到现在都没有开成_(:з」∠)_妈妈原来我们班主任这么好看这么厉害，我要去洗把脸冷静一下  
№36 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-24 18:29:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等一下，这位同学，你不如先把这帖子贴到你们班群里让你同学都来看看你们班主任有多厉害，还不快点开班会，你再去冷静  
№37 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:30:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

_(:з」∠)_…………我贴了  
现在他们已经把空闲时间凑齐了我们明天下午就开班会  
№38 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-24 18:31:05 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
№39 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:32:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好迅速  
№40 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:32:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

感觉到了迷弟迷妹的气息  
№41 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:32:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

真是诚实的孩子们，确实如果是我就算有人不配合我也要拿着小皮鞭逼他们配合  
№42 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:33:14 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等等小皮鞭也太过了吧冷静冷静不要教坏小孩2333  
№43 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:33:25 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没有那么可怕啦，班长只是在群里放了鼬神的照片，就把问题迅速解决了  
噫我怎么也情不自禁地叫起了鼬神_(:з」∠)_……………………  
№44 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-24 18:33:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你们也真是肤浅，光看张脸和网上的履历就跪舔了，我比较想知道更深层次的情报再考虑要不要献出膝盖  
№46 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:33:53 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

感觉很快你们全班就都要情不自禁叫起鼬神了  
№47 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:33:54 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

46楼语气很屌嘛，难道又是深藏不露？  
№48 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:35:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

认真的说，鼬神的确是木叶大学数一数二的，虽然还很年轻，他的事迹太多了，我懒得说了都  
№49 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-24 18:39:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫！！！说一下嘛  
№50 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:40:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我来说吧，指望怕麻烦那个人认认真真讲真是太难为他了……  
鼬神的履历真的只是显示出冰山一角哦，当我知道他其实研究生硕士是读的哲学系的时候我整个人都是懵逼的…………真·全方位大神  
而且他是读的函授课程，然而毕业论文还是拿了全国奖  
№51 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 18:41:53 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………？？？？？？？？哲学？？？？  
№52 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:43:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来宇智波这个姓………总觉得很耳熟  
№53 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:45:36 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啊……宇智波……感觉我父母经常有提到……  
№54 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:47:28 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

对对对，就是长辈都知道的名门望族啊，说是在政治领域很活跃的家族  
№55 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:48:37 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶可是我怎么好像都没有看见过几个宇智波  
№56 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:48:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

可能没落了吧？富不过三代这样  
话说我们是不是把楼歪了………hhhhh  
楼主楼主（该叫学姐还是学长），您继续八继续八，鼬神怎么去半工半读了？！  
№57 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 18:49:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

叫学姐就好，因为要养活自己和弟弟呀  
№58 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 19:31:39 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎哟原来是在说佐助的哥哥啊！  
鼬很厉害的哦总之超级厉害的说！  
№59 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-24 19:33:51 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫？佐助？宇智波佐助？？？？  
№60 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:34:13 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

果然说到宇智波肯定有他份没跑…………  
№61 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:35:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

宇智波佐助？那个大学本科的时候中二病爆发日天日地闹到最后转系的那个宇智波佐助？  
№62 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:36:42 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

虽然我看到楼上忍不住狂笑出声，但是还是很良心地提醒一句正主似乎在帖子里哦…………  
№63 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:37:09 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№64 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-24 19:39:39 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈佐助UCCU  
№65 ☆☆☆水中之月于2016-03-24 19:39:57 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………我竟一下子找不出什么反驳的话  
№66 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 19:40:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

46楼你怎么能这样说！佐助他只是当时压力太大，而且现在看来生物学也蛮适合他的说  
（虽然我也忍不住笑了的说）  
№67 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-24 19:41:32 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是我。  
№68 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-24 19:41:53 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

跟你们说个笑话，自从闹到转院之后卡卡西老师为了惩罚他就把他的论坛ID锁定了，所以名字才这么中◤"_额咯地jgudutcgjfeti"kv86 82  
№69 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-24 19:43:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然看起来手机被抢走了可是我们已经get到了，谢谢sakura  
№70 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:43:52 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我已经不知道该心疼佐助还是该心疼sakura了，我选择23333333333333333  
№71 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:44:07 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

其实，你们不用心疼sakura，就目前的状况来看只要不是刚入学的新生，就算平时不混论坛，估计都猜出来sakura和一乐一乐是谁了  
№72 ☆☆☆手中有把大扇子于2016-03-24 19:48:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哦——春野樱和漩涡鸣人是吧→_→  
№73 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:49:45 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫！新人不明觉厉，可是这样暴露个人信息真的好吗  
№74 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:50:33 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

LS你不用慌，就算你现在没见过他们，只要你在木叶大学的校园里生活，不出两个月你一定能听到他们三个人的大名  
№75 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:50:56 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

所以究竟是怎样神奇的存在啊这三个人………  
№76 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:53:11 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我比较好奇为什么知道了之后就不用心疼sakura酱了？  
№77 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 19:53:56 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎呀你们这样会吓到小鲜肉的啦(*/ω＼*)  
诸位，手机拿回来啦不用担心！能很快知道我们的名字大概是因为我们三个每天中午饭晚饭都会一起吃吧，会在饭堂的固定位置吃所以很容易辨认  
我和佐助还有鸣人自从大学军训分到一组之后就一直关系很好呢  
№78 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-24 20:34:57 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不，其实是因为你的发色是粉红色的简直不能太好认，还有鸣人那头金发和佐助那张帅脸  
№79 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 20:37:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

难道不是因为他们都包揽各自院系的第一名吗！啧你们怎么都找不到重点  
№80 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-24 20:38:17 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

那个……佐助君和小樱以前在木叶附中的时候就名列前茅，鸣人君则是后来居上哦！  
佐助君本科一开始是跟着物理系的卡卡西老师在做电学研究，后来到大蛇丸教授的生物研究室做研究，现在应该是在独立出来自己做研究课题了，因为长得帅所以事情传得很广(´○ω○`)  
小樱的话，以前在木叶高中的时候所有课程成绩都特别好，是个学霸呢，现在在医学部读研，是医学部名誉教授纲手的关门弟子，而且因为体育成绩特别好，所以参加运动会的时候也一定会听到她的名字在颁奖的时候被念出来很多遍………  
至于鸣人君，鸣人君的长跑可是全校第一的哦！他现在也是留校读研，是生科院的高材生哦，虽然一开始成绩老是垫底，大学本科后两年的时候他参与的研究项目真的是引起了不小的波澜，让大家都刮目相看  
因为和他们算是同高中同大学，所以了解得比较多，就稍微解释一下  
№81 ☆☆☆O^O于2016-03-24 20:39:15 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哇膜拜楼上以及三人组（  
№82 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 20:43:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来我们这是歪楼歪到天边去了啊，顺便膜拜软萌语气的O^O君和sakura酱佐助君还有鸣人君  
№83 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 20:44:53 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

咳，我来正一下楼，所以要养活自己和弟弟是怎么回事  
№84 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 20:54:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是因为佐助君和鼬君早年父母双亡，家产也被冻结了，等佐助开始读高中的时候家里就捉襟见肘，所以鼬就大学中途退学去打工，半工半读却也熬过来了呢，中途发生了很多事情，并不是一时半会儿能讲清的。  
№85 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-24 21:15:05 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

鼬是一个好哥哥的说  
№86 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-24 21:15:55 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是的，他是最好的哥哥  
№87 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-24 21:16:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没错，经历过那段时间了解了那些事之后我们都由衷敬佩鼬神  
№88 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 21:20:13 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

所以到底是什么事啊………  
№89 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 21:24:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这个说起来太复杂了，是我们的秘密哦~  
№90 ☆☆☆云墨画影于2016-03-24 21:30:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

那个，为什么我听另外一种传闻说鼬神超级高冷不近人情而且不仅学术水平高对学生要求也高，挂科一挂就挂一堆的啊？！  
№91 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 21:52:08 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶？！？！  
№92 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 21:54:09 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

什么这好像差的有点大  
№93 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 21:54:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽试着去搜索了一下宇智波鼬怎么感觉和这楼里面气氛超不一样  
№93 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 21:57:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这个，从某个角度来说也并没有错呢  
№94 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-24 22:04:33 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽卡卡西老师你怎么来了  
№95 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 22:07:48 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我偶尔也会年轻一把的嘛，不要这么惊讶  
鼬因为平时都不在学校呆着，每次上完课都走得很匆忙，所以大概会觉得他很高冷吧  
实际上他虽然不拘言笑但是内心挺善良的呢，而且说到底有我在，他们是按怎样的标准来责难宇智波老师的挂科率的啊？  
№96 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-24 22:09:13 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————


	2. 002

我偶尔也会年轻一把的嘛，不要这么惊讶  
鼬因为平时都不在学校呆着，每次上完课都走得很匆忙，所以大概会觉得他很高冷吧  
实际上他虽然不拘言笑但是内心挺善良的呢，而且说到底有我在，他们是按怎样的标准来责难宇智波老师的挂科率的啊？  
№96 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-24 22:09:13 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是是是您说得对，有你在谁都不能算挂科王=。=  
№97 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-24 22:12:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

宇智波老师这个人很复杂，不能随便评价，既然他今年当了班主任你们就好好地和他面对面交流吧  
说起来也晚了，你们也该洗洗睡了吧，睡醒再继续聊  
№98 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-24 22:15:37 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是呢，我也准备从实验室这边回去啦~大家好好休息哟  
№99 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-24 22:20:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶小樱你这么晚？！回去路上小心一点啊，虽然我觉得遇上你的歹徒蛮可怜  
№100 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-24 22:21:13 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

´_>`你不损我一下会怎样啊哼唧  
佐助君和鸣人陪我走回去，没问题哒！  
№101 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-24 22:23:07 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

小樱是空手道黑段，佐助似乎也是剑道高手哦^_^鸣人也非常能打  
№102 ☆☆☆云墨画影于2016-03-24 22:30:04 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………突然觉得歹徒更可怜了  
№103 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 22:33:45 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

的确，完全不用担心呢，不过女孩子还是注意点，下次不要搞到这么晚了哟  
№104 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-24 22:35:38 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没问题哟老师！保护小樱安全都包在我们身上的说！  
№105 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-24 22:40:47 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这是老师？感觉似乎和学姐学长们很熟呢  
№106 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 22:41:55 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

旗木卡卡西啊，楼上真的什么都不知道吗？他可是号称木叶白牙的旗木将军的儿子啊，木叶大学国防生毕业的吧，三战的时候可是少年英雄，木叶第一技师，也是全能型大神，现在在物理系当老师，日常任务挂学生的科，貌似目前为止只有在军训时作为生活指导老师负责的三人小组及格了，你猜哪三个人  
№107 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 22:43:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

谢谢楼上，我猜到了………(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ)这就是佐助君一开始的导师啊，果然大神们都是互相认识的……  
№108 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 22:45:17 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这不是废话吗，都一个学校的抬头不见低头见……  
№109 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-24 22:59:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我博士后阶段在大学里负责学生会某部门的时候，还在本科读书的鼬当过我的部下，所以相对来说比较熟，当然后来也因为各种各样的原因接触过  
№110 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 08:23:05 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哇三战之后读的博士后？？？  
№111 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 10:15:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

唔~战争结束后也要充实自己嘛  
№112 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 10:35:13 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来今天下午，是不是就要开班会了！  
№113 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 10:46:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是的哟！_(:з」∠)_好忐忑  
№114 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 10:57:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

坐等repo  
№115 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:03:09 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

感觉会很有趣  
№116 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:10:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

会不会像男神见面会那样（比划  
№117 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:12:33 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

其实应该不会，鼬神平时都不太有表情  
№118 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 11:32:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

其实鼬他脸皮可薄了，你们可以试着尖叫试着像对待男神偶像一样对待他，他肯定会脸红  
另外伊鲁卡老师让我告诉卡卡西，你有本事起这么早就快点来上课  
№119 ☆☆☆灰色天麻于2016-03-25 11:32:53 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………………………啥？！？！？！  
№120 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:33:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哦鼬是当班主任要开班会………哎呀你们可以看到传说中的止水了呢  
№121 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 11:33:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶？止水？  
№122 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:34:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

止水是谁……  
№123 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:34:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

对啊止水是谁，这名字怎么连搜都搜不出来……  
№124 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:35:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

学校里有这个人？  
№125 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:36:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……我居然有印象  
在ZF网站里  
[截图]  
全名宇智波止水  
两个月前上任的新官  
№126 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:40:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽部长级？  
№127 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:41:34 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我猛然间想起了宇智波一族的设定  
№128 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:42:10 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等等他和鼬神什么关系  
№129 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:42:55 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啧心子这个人  
你们不要猜了，猜不出来的  
№130 ☆☆☆灰色天麻于2016-03-25 11:45:27 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

超级细思恐极？！？！？！  
№131 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:45:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽卧槽卧槽我看电视看到了一个很可怕的节目预告  
快去木叶电视台官网看《客从何处来》的预告  
我被吓疯了  
№132 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:46:32 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№133 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 11:48:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎呀？终于制作完成了么  
№134 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 11:52:30 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这啥………………  
木叶新闻集团和木叶大学你们这是要闷声做大事的节奏啊………………  
№135 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:53:36 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

宇智波一族的黑历史……就这么被抖出来……是这个意思……？  
№136 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:55:10 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

下个星期开播……wodema……  
№137 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:56:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等等这主角不是，佐助吗？！？！？  
№138 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:57:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这节目什么时候录制的卧槽  
№139 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 11:59:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

两年前开始录制  
№140 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 12:02:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

感觉是一盘很大的棋…………  
№141 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 12:03:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

的确发生了很多事的说，你们可以期待一下嘿  
№142 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 12:05:37 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这节目解开了很多人的心结呢=w=  
№143 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 12:05:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你们说得我心痒痒  
№144 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 12:06:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好好好吃下了这个安利  
№145 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 12:14:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来班会开了吗  
№146 ☆☆☆正楼小天使于2016-03-25 14:04:17 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

嗯，在开……………………  
№147 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 14:32:10 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫？这感觉不太对啊？  
№148 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:35:28 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

鼬神好好看呢……呃……人也挺正经的……啊我不知道说什么好  
他刚刚自我介绍了一下，现在是说一说专业的近况，估计很快就要接受提问了  
№149 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 14:36:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

求问题直播  
№150 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:41:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

怎么感觉很一言难尽的样子  
№151 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:42:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

难道是因为鼬神太好看了吗  
№152 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:42:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来鼬神是长头发呢，估计有加成暴击  
№153 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:43:30 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

问题来了  
№154 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 14:46:32 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

！！  
№155 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:47:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

1宇智波老师你结婚了吗  
№156 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 14:47:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……我就知道……  
№157 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:47:30 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

果然逃不开这个问题……  
№158 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:48:05 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

老师说没有，但是好像脸红了  
№159 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:49:12 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

？？？？？？脸红了？？？？  
№160 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:49:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来鼬神才30岁不到啊  
№161 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:50:48 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你们好像调戏成功了班主任……  
№162 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:51:34 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啧  
№163 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 14:52:05 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来佐助我记得，他，是个，兄控啊  
№164 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:53:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……忽然不寒而栗  
№165 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:53:35 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

对不起学长我们就是问问不会出手的！！！！！！！！  
№166 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 14:53:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

怎么如此迅速地就怂了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№167 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:53:55 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

\--宇智波老师你有男朋友吗  
№168 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 14:55:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№169 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:56:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你们这个班还能不能好……  
№170 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:56:38 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

因为鼬神看起来就蛮有基佬味道的嘛  
№171 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:57:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你怎么看出来的，难道不是腐眼看誰都基  
№172 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:58:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不是好吗，我就从来不觉得波风校长是弯的！虽然他也帅得在天上飞  
№173 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:58:39 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

别提波风校长哈哈哈哈哈哈哈根本没有可讨论的余地啊！  
№174 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:59:12 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……行吧李菊福，我们回到重点吧老师怎么说  
№175 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 14:59:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

怎么想都是否定的吧  
№176 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:00:30 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………呃  
老师很冷静地说有  
№177 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 15:01:16 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………………………？？？？？？？  
№178 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 15:01:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这他妈就很尴尬了.jpg  
№179 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:02:26 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我觉得问问题的妹子都懵逼了……  
啊总之问题继续了……现在在问老师喜欢吃什么……啊把问题岔开的同学真是天使……  
№180 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 15:02:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

老师说他喜欢三色丸子  
№181 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 15:03:11 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哦草喜欢甜食……还是个gay……  
№182 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:04:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我还沉浸在鼬神就这么随便出柜了的震惊中  
№183 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:04:57 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

应该说不愧是鼬神吗……  
№184 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:05:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

喜欢甜食却还那么瘦【痛哭出声  
№185 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:06:05 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

那是因为他身体不好  
№186 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 15:11:45 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

他刚刚有说因为身体不好所以只是为了完成行政任务接了一个四年的班主任职位，不过他会好好用心带的，只是这大概是唯一一次当班主任了_(:з」∠)_  
№187 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 15:15:58 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………哇  
№188 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:16:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

感觉好拼哦………………  
№189 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:17:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我羡慕嫉妒恨这个班【  
№190 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:18:37 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫身体不好？！我以为他只是皮肤偏白  
№191 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 15:20:14 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

那叫苍白啊！鼬神经常来医学部做检查拿药的呢，不过他并不想声张，所以大家也不要想太多说太多啦  
№192 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 15:27:10 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫居然……是因为学习太拼了吗……  
№193 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:28:37 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我估计是吧……  
№194 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:30:10 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来，楼主也是历史系的么？  
№195 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:33:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是吧？要不怎么知道得这么清楚  
№196 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:34:11 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不是，我只是因为家里要求所以辅修了文献学，我是心理学院的~辅修的时候经常上鼬神的课所以就知道得多一些  
№197 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 15:35:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

爱八卦就直说嘛=w=  
№198 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 15:36:24 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh神级打脸  
№199 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:37:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

爱八卦是人的天性，还有你没什么立场说我哦SAKURA  
№200 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 15:40:28 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是你们女人的天性吧，真麻烦  
№201 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 15:40:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

其实我觉得怕麻烦你也挺八卦的……很多消息不是你先知道之后告诉楼主的么……  
№202 ☆☆☆吃是好习惯于2016-03-25 15:43:24 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是的呢是的呢→_→  
№203 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 15:45:18 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哇塞……我没想到你是这种人  
№204 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 15:46:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

怎么突然间学长学姐们就互相揭起了底  
№205 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:47:25 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

感觉好有趣我都不敢出声正楼了  
№206 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:49:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

咱们这个楼早就歪过比萨斜塔了好么抬头看看标题啊？！  
№207 ☆☆☆我连楼都不想正了这次于2016-03-25 15:50:30 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

楼主都带头歪楼了怕啥……  
№208 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:52:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

班会结束了_(:з」∠)_  
№209 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 15:53:26 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哇结束啦？！  
№210 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:53:57 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

怎么后面就没有问题直播了？？？  
№212 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:54:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

因为后面……鼬神他开始跟我们聊起了哲学我觉得没必要在楼里直播了  
№213 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 15:55:15 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№214 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:55:46 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哲学……  
№215 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:56:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

聊啥啊怎么聊到哲学……  
№216 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:56:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啊……想起来……似乎是楼主学姐说过……鼬神研究生读的哲学  
№217 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:57:47 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这时候应该把那个金句拿出来：不愧是鼬神  
№218 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 15:58:45 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说说看？  
№219 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:00:04 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

什么存在主义之类的……生命产生与存在的意义……呃……总之……感觉不明觉厉……无法复述……  
№220 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:03:11 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽  
№221 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 16:03:26 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————


	3. 003

卧槽  
№221 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 16:03:26 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

？发生了什么  
№222 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:04:07 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

果然哲学就是不明觉厉……_(:з」∠)_  
№223 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:05:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

嗯？鲜肉妹子咋了？  
№224 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:05:54 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽我们看到了鼬神的男朋友？！  
№225 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 16:06:25 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

？！？！？！？！  
№226 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:07:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

求详细？！？！  
№227 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:07:15 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫？？？  
№228 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 16:08:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等一下你们怎么见到的……  
№229 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:09:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………  
№230 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 16:09:10 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我总觉得佐助肯定知道点什么但是他不说  
№231 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 16:10:24 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

鲜肉妹子呢？！？？！【焦急  
№232 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:10:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是不是在打字？  
№233 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:12:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

就是我们和鼬神一起出教室下楼啊，一边下楼一边有一句没一句聊，说起来鼬神确实平时没什么表情  
然后到大门出去的时候外面不就是马路嘛！然后就有辆黑色车停在楼下路边，后来我同学说应该是福特车  
有一个男人就靠在车旁边玩手机啊，发现有人下来了就抬起头，一眼就看到了鼬神然后露出了个超——灿烂的笑容喊了声鼬 啊啊啊啊这人的声音特别温柔的那种！！！  
然后我们就发现鼬神有些害羞！！！就有点像我们问他有没有结婚那会儿的那种不好意思，不过他看起来挺开心的样子（脸上仍旧没什么表情）就回了句止水桑，然后就走过去  
然后那个男人就给他拉开副驾驶座的门准备让他坐，超有绅士风度的那样  
我们都看愣了！！！！  
№234 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 16:15:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

止水？？？前面貌似有知情人士透露过这个名字  
№235 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:15:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我被巨大的信息量淹没……  
№236 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:17:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………  
№237 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 16:18:12 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

可能我们目瞪口呆得太明显结果那个男人发现了，他看着我们笑了笑然后就偏头对着还站在副驾驶座外面的鼬神说小鼬好像他们还有事找你，然后就很温柔地问我们还有什么事吗？  
妈哟这个人怎么这么顺地就把发言权接过去啦？？？！！！！  
然后我们班长就用超颤抖的声音说请问您是宇智波老师的男朋友吗  
№238 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 16:19:26 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈给你们班长点赞  
№239 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:20:04 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

应该给勇敢的班长颁发大红花  
№240 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:20:14 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………哇哦………………  
№241 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:21:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

然后那个男人，完全都没有犹豫的！就说诶？是呀  
声音超温柔，啊啊啊啊啊天哪噜  
№242 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 16:21:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

为何我隔着屏幕都感受到了一股苏力  
№243 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:22:47 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

其实我也  
№244 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:23:43 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你们不要阻住老师谈恋爱啦在学院楼下这样对峙感觉有点尴尬哈哈哈哈  
№245 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:24:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没……然后班长问了句请问您的名字_(:з」∠)_  
然后他说，我啊，我叫宇智波止水，你们不要用尊称啦，我也没那么老，然后就超爽朗地笑了  
然后还给我们解围说那我们就先走啦，有问题找宇智波老师的话就电话联系吧，班长就说那你们慢走……  
于是他们就上车走了……  
№246 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 16:25:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎，宇智波止水？  
№247 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 16:25:25 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

真是那个宇智波止水啊？？？  
№248 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:25:57 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

目前为止好像也就根据之前楼层的情报只在ZF官网上看到一个调任通知，木叶村暗部的新部长……  
№249 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:27:04 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

只有我一个人在意骨科倾向吗  
№250 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:28:18 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是哦我们是不是亲眼目睹了个德国骨科【慌张  
№251 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:28:33 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

搞啥啦骨科不是亲兄妹吗  
№252 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:29:36 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

重点难道不是打断腿吗喂！  
№253 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:29:52 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不，他们不是兄弟  
№254 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 16:30:15 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

宇智波是一个大家族，虽然同个姓但是早好几代前止水他们家就已经作为旁系分出去了，相互之间已经没什么亲缘关系啦，可能最多最多算是远远远远远远房表哥之类的……吧……或者表叔侄……我也搞不懂宇智波家的辈分问题啦总之不是骨科(^∇^*)  
№255 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 16:31:32 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……松了一口气  
№256 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:33:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不是很懂你们大家族……  
№257 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:34:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我刚刚去问了一下父母他们居然都知道宇智波一族都知道宇智波止水wodema……  
№258 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:34:41 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎呀，哎呀，你们果然见到止水了嘻嘻  
№259 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 16:35:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

！第一个爆料的小天使！  
№260 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:36:07 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

噫这个ID……又是学姐吗？！  
№261 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:37:28 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我已经不在学校里读书了哦~  
№262 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 16:37:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎？心子姐姐？  
№263 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 16:38:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

心子？这不是宿舍区的那边的咖啡店的店主吗？  
№264 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:39:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我和天麻以前和鼬有过一段时间的合作所以现在相互之间也还算关系不错啦~  
№265 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 16:40:36 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

求更多关于鼬神男朋友的八卦！  
№266 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:42:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

很帅，很温柔，很厉害，嘿嘿~  
№267 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 16:45:28 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……心子你别闹……  
№268 ☆☆☆灰色天麻于2016-03-25 16:46:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

呀心子姐姐口中的天麻出现啦！  
№269 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:47:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

天麻也是毕业的学长吗？心子姐姐说的话不对吗=言=  
№270 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:49:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

呃……也不能算不对……  
嗯我已经毕业了，现在在教务处  
№271 ☆☆☆灰色天麻于2016-03-25 16:53:27 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来鲜肉学妹，止水看起来多大岁数啊？  
№272 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 16:55:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶？好像也就30出头  
№273 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 17:02:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

尼玛30出头就当暗部部长……  
№274 ☆☆☆我的人生不如一条咸鱼于2016-03-25 17:05:27 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啊忽然觉得鼬神男朋友真苏【躺平  
№275 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:05:55 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

他们俩都特别苏【哭泣  
№276 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:07:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……啊！忽然发现忘记告诉你们一个……不知道算不算爆炸性的消息  
可能因为后来男朋友的出现更爆炸了所以就忘了……  
№277 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 17:10:26 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啥？还有什么能爆炸的【目死  
№278 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:11:04 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我觉得已经没有什么能够撼动得了我了  
№279 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:12:45 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

今天的信息量早就爆炸不差你忘了的一条  
№280 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:13:48 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

鼬神知道这个讨论帖了……………………  
№281 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 17:15:10 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
№282 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:15:48 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……………………二次爆炸  
№283 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:16:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我收回前面的话…………………………………………  
№284 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:16:33 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽？！？！？！！？！  
№285 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:17:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等等妹子你说仔细点到底什么情况【【【【  
№286 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:18:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

就是……都怪班长说漏嘴啦！鼬神很好奇我们怎么会管他叫鼬神，然后我们就招了……  
№287 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 17:22:58 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

又不止我一个人叫啊喂怎么可以把锅给我……  
№288 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:23:27 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

班长你是第一个叫的吧喂= =  
№289 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 17:23:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽那他岂不是会过来  
№290 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:25:11 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

应该不会吧……吧……虽然他知道帖子名字了……  
№291 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:27:10 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………  
№292 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 17:28:39 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我现在去删帖还来得及么  
№293 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 17:29:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

删了有点可惜啊喂  
№294 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:30:16 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我也觉得有点可惜……  
№295 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 17:31:37 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶说不定鼬神会宽宏大量不计较我们八卦他的事情咧？又不是黑贴我们这不是在赞扬他吗【  
№296 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:32:08 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是呀~没有必要删楼，虽然小鼬肯定会害羞不过不会介意的哈哈哈  
№297 ☆☆☆月读拂晓于2016-03-25 17:32:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

但是鼬神不一定会不介意吧喂……  
№298 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:32:21 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№299 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:32:27 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………  
№300 ☆☆☆被秒打脸于2016-03-25 17:32:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

小鼬这个称呼我们是不是在哪里见过……  
№301 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:33:16 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……止水君？  
№302 ☆☆☆灰色天麻于2016-03-25 17:34:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

嗯？这不是鼬的ID吗？  
№303 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 17:35:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№304 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 17:35:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

鼬……鼬……鼬神？！  
№305 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:36:26 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我是止水，现在在用鼬的ID没错。请大家多多指教哟  
№306 ☆☆☆月读拂晓于2016-03-25 17:40:39 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……莫名其妙被秀了一脸是我的错觉吗……  
№307 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:41:21 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不是错觉……  
№308 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 17:42:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我去洗把脸冷静一下……  
№309 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 17:43:31 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

止水哥你怎么不上你的号啊？你不也是木叶大学的校友吗  
№310 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 17:43:55 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我比较好奇身为兄控的佐助现在是什么想法23333  
№311 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:45:16 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没什么想法  
№312 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 17:45:28 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你秒回就说明你很有想法了吧佐助君  
№313 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 17:45:47 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你回那么快简直就是大写的口是心非的说  
№314 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 17:45:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈实力拆台  
№315 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:46:28 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈交友不慎啊佐助君  
№316 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:46:35 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎哟佐助能对我们有什么想法呢哈哈哈  
我的账号的话如果登录可能会惊动比较大所以就直接拿小鼬的啦~  
№317 ☆☆☆月读拂晓于2016-03-25 17:48:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

什么神级账号以至于会惊动那么大……  
№318 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:49:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

难不成是版主？  
№319 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:51:24 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

版主：休闲区的白牙雷切和油字蛤蟆，学术区的飞雷神和黄色闪光，时务区的千手和豪火灭却，还有……任务区的玄镜思和别天神？也不多啊我们轮流猜猜？  
№320 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:55:16 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

猜啥……大部分早就是入土号了好吗……  
№321 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:55:53 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶？入土号？  
№322 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:56:12 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

千手是木叶大学的校祖……你说呢……  
№323 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:57:18 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哇塞……？！  
№324 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 17:58:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这个论坛真可怕……  
№325 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 17:59:17 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

任务区是用来干嘛的？好像我没有权限进去诶  
№326 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:02:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

任务区是到了大三之后才能进的，会有一些科研项目分配的安排还有一些在论坛上上交的作业安排什么的……大三之前用不到  
№327 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:04:21 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

所以说还有几个活着的号啊……呃这样说是不是不太好  
№328 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:05:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

目前只有我啦，黄色闪光是波风校长，他估计太忙也不怎么上了吧  
№329 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 18:10:44 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

谁说的！我在呢！  
№330 ☆☆☆黄色闪光于2016-03-25 18:11:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………老师你………………= =  
№331 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 18:11:20 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……诶？  
№332 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:12:38 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№333 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 18:12:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№334 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 18:12:47 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№335 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 18:12:54 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№336 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 18:13:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……你这样偷着摸鱼奈良叔叔他们知道吗……  
№337 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 18:13:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我爸昨天还在说波风校长又找不到人了我是不是该给他打个电话……  
№338 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 18:13:30 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我已经定位发给我爹了。  
№339 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 18:14:57 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

对不起我知道现在不是时候可是我真的很想笑  
№340 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:16:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№341 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:16:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh我也忍不住笑了出声  
№342 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:17:05 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我们该心疼谁hhhhhhhh……  
№343 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:18:26 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

当然是心疼我啊！！！！  
№344 ☆☆☆黄色闪光于2016-03-25 18:18:29 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我这辈子第一次看见校长被学生集体讨伐哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№345 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:18:58 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

校长您真的是在很认真摸鱼呢回复那么快【憋笑  
№346 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:19:40 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

校长好呀~  
我的账号嘛，你们猜？  
№347 ☆☆☆月读拂晓于2016-03-25 18:21:37 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

_(:з」∠)_…………止水学长别逗我们玩啦  
№348 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 18:22:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

止水君！鼬神现在在干什么呢？  
№349 ☆☆☆= =于201-03-25 18:23:18 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哦，他吃了药睡了，等他醒了再让他上来跟你们打招呼吧  
№350 ☆☆☆月读拂晓于2016-03-25 18:23:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

鼬神请好好休息！  
№351 ☆☆☆= =于201-03-25 18:25:55 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

鼬神请好好休息！  
№352 ☆☆☆= =于201-03-25 18:26:11 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我替他先谢谢你们啦^ ^  
№353 ☆☆☆月读拂晓于2016-03-25 18:27:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

止水，上号看任务区  
№354 ☆☆☆杯弓蛇影于2016-03-25 18:28:42 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……看来还是被发现了呢，止水  
№355 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 18:29:12 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我猜止水是玄镜思！听起来就很有ZF的味道！  
№356 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:30:09 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

楼上你那是看了琅X榜吧玄镜思和官员什么鬼关系咯23333  
№357 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:30:38 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

呵呵，他是别天神。  
№358 ☆☆☆杯弓蛇影于2016-03-25 18:39:23 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……楼上好高冷，害怕  
№359 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:40:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

莫非是教导主任……（（（  
№360 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 18:45:12 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不是我！  
大蛇丸你这样扒人家马甲可不好啊=。=  
№361 ☆☆☆忍字面上一道疤于2016-03-25 18:46:33 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

而且貌似还一扒扒俩  
№362 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:47:46 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对哦这下两个马甲都掉了  
№363 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:48:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这下我们知道教导主任的号了嚯嚯嚯  
№364 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:49:21 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这号也很好辨认啊面上一道疤233333333  
№365 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:50:48 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你们不要欺负伊鲁卡老师，就算他是教导主任，人也挺好的说  
№366 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 18:51:34 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

就是有时候爱瞎操心=w=  
№367 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 18:52:06 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我猜横行霸道三人组又约了  
№368 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:53:15 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

横行霸道三人组是什么鬼233333  
№369 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:54:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我竟觉得横行霸道三人组这名字起得非常好  
№370 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:55:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

呵  
№371 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 18:55:57 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这呵还真是和大蛇丸颇有师生相……  
№372 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:56:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№373 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:57:18 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

完了佐助要炸了233333  
№374 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:58:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

平生最讨厌别人说他和大蛇丸像的佐助究竟会做出什么反应呢！  
№375 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 18:59:00 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

呜哇都是学长学姐吗懂好多小知识（？）哦……  
№376 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:01:48 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

亲爱的小鲜肉，你半学期后就会都知道的  
№377 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:02:28 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

因为不知道的话你的生命安全就不能保障了【  
№378 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:03:17 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你们别闹哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
№379 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:04:02 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我们已经成功阻止了佐助君查对方IP地址的行为~请放心  
№380 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 19:13:22 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我们找卡卡西老师要他把呵那层楼还有吐槽楼抽掉就好了的说，佐助太冲动了啦  
№381 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 19:13:36 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

居然，要闹到抽楼，你们还行不行了hhhhhhhh  
№382 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:13:48 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

但是，卡卡西老师究竟会不会删楼就不关我们事了呀  
№383 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 19:15:48 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……你们真是……  
№384 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:15:59 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

真幼稚…………  
№385 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 19:17:25 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№386 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:18:27 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

简直了2333333333333哭笑不得  
№387 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:19:08 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

话说止水学长去哪了啊QVQ我想继续八一八鼬神的故事  
№388 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 19:20:01 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————


	4. 004

哎呀我在，不好意思，结果还是暴露了，看来我低估这个楼里面潜水的人了……  
有事就问吧~我会尽我所能答的，你们也不要玩太脱了呀，该学习该复习的任务都要做完哟  
№389 ☆☆☆别天神于2016-03-25 19:21:16 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好的学长！没问题学长！  
№390 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 19:21:55 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好的学长！没问题学长！  
№391 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:22:04 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好的学长！没问题学长！  
№392 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:22:49 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好的学长！没问题学长！  
№393 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 19:22:50 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好的学长！没问题学长！……话说你们这真的都是去做作业复习了吗都没人敢提问题了哦？！  
№394 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:23:17 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我来！学长我今天任务已经做完了我能提问吗！  
№395 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:24:03 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

出息呢你们这帮人哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№396 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:25:17 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

适当玩一下也可以的啦，小鼬在研究生的时候我也总是劝他翘作业多玩玩，你看他现在身子多弱，你们要好好休息劳逸结合，别学他  
№397 ☆☆☆别天神于2016-03-25 19:26:04 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

欸？止水学长研究生的时候就认识鼬神啦？  
№398 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:27:39 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

何止认识，止水是鼬的研究生学长，一个导师的  
№399 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 19:28:42 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

止水君和我哥小时候就认识了  
№400 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

？！？！？！？  
№401 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这种缘分…………天了噜我脸红了  
№402 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

结果居然是幼驯染吗……啊……还是直系学长……被迷之方式闪瞎……  
№403 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

在一起天注定模式吗真好【揉了揉眼睛  
№404 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是的就像佐助还有卡卡西前辈说的那样，我和鼬认识很久了，天注定这种事没法说的啊，最重要还是要自己争取的吧，哈哈  
№405 ☆☆☆别天神于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

止水学长在朝我们传授恋爱经验吗这是www  
№406 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

有时候自己争取也争取不到啊，能在一起真是太好了呢  
№407 ☆☆☆SAKURA于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

怎么樱酱突然间画风就变了【【【  
№408 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

因为我们逼着佐助把他哥的恋爱故事给我们捋了一遍的说  
№409 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

求分享！！！！！！！！！！  
№410 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

求分享！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№411 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不分享不厚道啊！！！！！！！  
№412 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不许说！  
№413 ☆☆☆永恒的万花筒于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……噗  
№414 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啊呀，我们的故事说起来挺复杂的呢，还是算了吧，佐助你也不要生气哟  
№415 ☆☆☆别天神于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

虽然很好奇为什么生气但是气氛完全让我说不出口  
№416 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

=口=……  
№417 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我们不会说的啦，不好意思哦大家，毕竟也算是别人的私事  
№418 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没关系啊我觉得平时光看着他们就觉得很幸福很大信息量了=A=  
№419 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是的，很大信息量wwwww  
№420 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

LS八卦的小尾巴已经露出来了→_→  
№421 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈，你们真可爱，还有什么事都可以在这里问，能回答的我都会回答的  
№422 ☆☆☆别天神于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不能回答的呢？  
№423 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈LS你是不是作死  
№424 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不能回答的嘛~就给你们一个微笑^_^  
№425 ☆☆☆别天神于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这微笑看着有点吓人……  
№426 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

突然就害怕了起来  
№427 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我也……明明止水学长笑起来超温暖的……_(:з」∠)_  
№428 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我先去给鼬做晚饭了，等他醒了我会让他来看看的  
№429 ☆☆☆别天神于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽  
№430 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

别啊？！  
№431 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好羞耻……还是别叫了吧有止水学长你在就好了！！！  
№432 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

然而止水学长已经去做饭了吧【。  
№433 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№434 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

结果此楼突然间安静如鸡  
№435 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

因为完全不知道鼬神来了会是什么样子……  
№436 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

安静如鸡地等待着鼬神的到来【虽然不知道要等到什么时候  
№437 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

既然你们都闲着无聊，不如我来告诉你们一点有趣的事情吧，我可还记着当年的那个神贴呢  
№438 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……啊哟……莫非是那个………  
№439 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………大大们不要打谜语QWQ快说啊  
№440 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

捧着碗冲过来举高了手  
№441 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你别想发那个链接了，那帖子不是后来被他们老祖宗封了吗→_→  
№442 ☆☆☆灰色天麻于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没关系我可以复述！  
№443 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哦呀……就是那个《理性讨论，我们级一个男神级人物，为什么至今单身》吗  
№444 ☆☆☆杯弓蛇影于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………  
№445 ☆☆☆灰色天麻于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………  
№446 ☆☆☆这个标题好微妙于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………  
№447 ☆☆☆我似乎能猜到结局于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

那么问题来了  
№448 ☆☆☆这个说的是水哥还是鼬神于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

水哥这个称呼好23333  
№449 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

心子姐姐求复述！！！！！！  
№450 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

求复述！！！！！！！  
№451 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

链接点不进去……  
№452 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

居然被封了这是涉及了什么高级机密吗（慌张  
№453 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

(ಡωಡ)只是你们水哥怕你们鼬神害羞而已  
№454 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

猝不及防被秀恩爱  
№455 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好宠溺啊喂  
№456 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这样还能好好八吗！！！！！（揉眼睛  
№457 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

嘛，反正你们如果真的问止水，他肯定会告诉你们的  
№458 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

可是我觉得从他口中讲出来攻击力会加倍……  
№459 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是的，会加十倍攻击，不要问我为什么知道。  
№460 ☆☆☆SAKURA于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

因为我们上次去佐助家做客的时候小樱酱缠着止水问了哟！  
№461 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈贴心小棉袄鸣人  
№462 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

什么！你有这种爆炸性新闻你居然不跟我说！给你五分钟私信我，这样我们的情谊还有救  
№463 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

友谊的小船说翻就翻啧啧啧  
№464 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

爱情的巨轮都要沉了吧这么大一个八卦居然不跟闺蜜分享wwww  
№465 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎呀？不如小樱来说吧？想知道止水角度的故事是怎样的w  
№466 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

小樱她急着去私信井野了，她说学姐你说就好啦  
№467 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

感情真好呐~  
№468 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

可爱www  
№469 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啊那么我就说一下吧  
大概四五年前，论坛里出现了一个帖子，大概就是说，发现我们级一个男神级人物，180+，帅，待人温柔，成绩优异，家世好，总之各方面都好，但是至今单身，究竟是为什么呢？  
№470 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

召唤趴趴学妹，鼬神上180了吗？？  
№471 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶？不知道感觉好像挺高的……_(:з」∠)_  
№472 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没有啦，不过感觉水哥似乎上180了，鼬神没他高嘛  
№473 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好，那么男神是止水了（拍手  
№474 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哪有那么难猜，你们鼬神就算其他全满足了也没有待人温柔那项的（虽然止水肯定会反驳我呵呵呵  
№475 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

情人眼里出西施¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
№476 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

后续呢后续呢www  
№477 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哦那其实是我和我认识的一个学姐一起发的，然后我们就受围观群众的鼓动去围观了一下止水男神一天都在干嘛  
№478 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

嗯哼~其实他一天还挺单调的，就是吃饭睡觉上课撩鼬。  
№479 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№480 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

学姐你来啦  
№481 ☆☆☆心子呀于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№482 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……师母……  
№483 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№484 ☆☆☆吃是好习惯于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这是……麻烦学长的师母？  
№485 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我想知道师傅知不知道这段黑历史  
№486 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

他知道啦~别担心，没有家庭伦理剧  
№487 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

虽然女儿经常被说像止水  
№488 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……………………  
№489 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………………………  
№490 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……………………………………………………  
№491 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卡卡西你闭嘴！那是我和阿斯玛的女儿！  
№492 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

是亲生女儿。  
№493 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

开个玩笑啦~开个玩笑  
№494 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

老师！！！！！！！！！！！玩笑不带这么开的啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№495 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

然而学姐你这么激动，有一瞬间相信了吧  
№496 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

肯定有一瞬间相信了  
№497 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……井野你……  
№498 ☆☆☆特别麻烦于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不是！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！我只是被吓到了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№499 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

到底是有多像啦233333333  
№500 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 19:29:19 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……嘛，因为我本来就和止水的眼睛颜色和头发都挺像的，上学的时候有人把我认成过止水的姐姐。这是题外话了  
总之吃饭睡觉上课撩鼬四大步骤简直是日课，当时的止水可真是实力撩鼬啊，明明课程都不一样非要等着下课一起去吃晚饭，中午试过从宿舍跑到大老远的教学楼等鼬下课一起吃饭，晚上在图书馆等他下课陪他回宿舍，虽然止水是待人很温柔啦但是我觉得他对鼬露出的笑容是我四年来见过他的笑容次数的10倍……  
然而鼬这个小学弟，就是个面瘫，只有对着止水脸色才会温柔一点，可是就是不见有进一步互动了，讲道理天天看他们在那里从星星月亮聊到人生哲学，姐姐我很急啊，你们到底还要不要告白了？？？  
№501 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№502 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№503 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……说不定其实人家已经暗搓搓地告完白在一起了呢？  
№504 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没有。  
№505 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№506 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

应该没有吧，对比现在的样子那个时候他俩蛮矜持的。  
№507 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……  
№508 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这楼的气氛有点尴尬……  
№509 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

废话当然尴尬啊你试试看和当事人的弟弟/学长学姐/同事一起八当事人你不尴尬吗  
№510 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说、说得也是……_(:з」∠)_  
№511 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

所以说到底有没有啊……【弱弱地  
№512 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我不知道啊，后来这帖子就被顶起来了好多人一起在讨论为什么，当时有个人提出来是不是身体上有什么缺陷，结果万万没想到被人回答了。  
№513 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

回答的人的ID是月读拂晓  
№514 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………  
№515 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………………………  
№516 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………………………………………  
№517 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

和哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈佐助你哥可以哦怪不得能和大蛇丸就生殖问题辩论了一下午还赢了他  
№518 ☆☆☆水中之月于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

闭嘴  
№519 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

佐助的哥哥回答了什么啊=A=  
№520 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

？？？？？？？？？啥玩意生殖问题？？？？？？  
№521 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

大蛇丸教授有个专长领域是试管婴儿如果你指的是这个的话  
№522 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

大蛇丸曾经就两个男的能不能生子的问题和鼬吵过一次如果你指的是这个的话  
№523 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

早几年你还能看到现场呢当时直接发展成一场辩论赛了如果你指的是这个的话  
№524 ☆☆☆心子啊于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

好了我懂了谢谢楼上三位（。  
№525 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……信息量太大了我去冷静一下  
№526 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

别跑啊故事还没讲完呢所以说到底说了啥啊  
№527 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哎我看你们挖大蛇丸的八卦挖得好兴致勃勃都不好意思打断了  
让我想想原话应该是“洗澡的时候有观察过，是没有问题的”  
……我不是很懂你们男孩子平时在澡堂里都干些什么，真的，我也不想懂  
№528 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………  
№529 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

…………………………  
№530 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

………………………………  
№531 ☆☆☆被吓懵了于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

咳，话也不能说，男寝这边是公共澡堂嘛，经常抬头不见低头见的……  
№532 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

抬头不见低头见不能这样用吧？！？？！  
№533 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

樱酱你冷静点  
№534 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

心情复杂……  
№535 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

怎么了  
№536 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

没事就是小樱她刚刚一拳砸在实验台上差点撞翻了显微镜……  
№537 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我没事了我就是一个激动，我现在冷静下来了……待我做完最后一个实验就回宿舍去好好爱我们的公共隔间卫浴……  
№538 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你又做实验做这么晚……我也想去看看我们的浴室照张相留念  
№539 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№540 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你们男生平时都在浴室里干些什么啊天哪  
№541 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

顶多看看别人身材而已  
№542 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不，不，别说了我好害怕……  
№543 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

其实当时看来看去身材最好的确实是止水没错  
№544 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

闭嘴啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
№545 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№546 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

艾玛鼬神好有福哦  
№547 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽你们怎么一言不合就污了起来快闭嘴啊你们忘了鼬神知道这个帖子了吗！！！！！  
№548 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

当时那个帖子里的反应也跟你们差不多……哎年轻人啊~  
当时我们还不知道他就是那个小学弟，总之还缠着他问东问西，他也还真说了，然后我们发现，哎，这人和止水关系真的不是一般的好啊~简直除了上厕所睡觉无时无刻不黏在一起【好像其实……还同睡过  
当时就有人说，不如你去告个白，就可以解决他为什么单身这个问题了  
№549 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

当时帖子里认识的人还挺多的，大家都知道止水对人的那个态度，基本上平时虽然看着他温文尔雅对人特别好，好多女孩子都暗恋他，可是其实一直都带着一种疏离感，特别是他成绩又好，更觉得高不可攀。  
但是月读拂晓在楼里描述止水的时候，总觉得有种“这是止水？这真的是止水？”的感觉，怎么在他眼里的止水又会说笑还会黏人，甚至还被止水夸赞优秀（这在我们这是绝对没可能的事哦）  
不知道到底是哪边的滤镜……  
不过当时说那个告白的事，也是带着玩笑口吻说的，毕竟这个问题本来就无解的感觉  
但是刚说完这话，月读拂晓就再也没有吭声了  
№550 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

？？？发生了什么  
№551 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不对啊，这样说我更感觉月读拂晓是止水自己精分出来的  
№552 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说起来月读在水哥走以后也没出来过真的不是他精分的吗  
№553 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

细思恐极……  
№554 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

月读是我哥哥的号没错。  
№555 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

但是我不知道这件事……  
№556 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

此刻佐助的内心是崩溃的哟  
№557 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

楼上你到底是来安慰人还是来欺负人的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№558 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不我们只是在描述现状=w=  
№559 ☆☆☆※SAKURA※于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

果然是来欺负人的……  
№560 ☆☆☆书不能吃于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

所以说之后发生了什么？？？  
№561 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

之后啊……那个帖子被别天神封楼了  
№562 ☆☆☆夕阳红于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

这对于探索之后发生了什么一点用都没有啊  
№563 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-25 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

又一天过去了……鼬神还是没有出现，水哥是不是在吓我们啊  
№564 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

看了下楼里的内容，我处于希望鼬神出现又不希望他出现的冰火两重天状态中_(:з」∠)_  
№565 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

如果你们想知道的话，阿飞可以告诉你们哦~  
№566 ☆☆☆Tobi于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

又一个知情人士出现了！？  
№567 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……诶？带土？  
№568 ☆☆☆朝孔雀于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

想知道！  
№569 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

阿飞撞见了你们鼬神的告白现场哦~是鼬先开口的哟~然后止水笑着说，总以为自己快你一步，没想到最后关头竟然你先告白了，真是败给你了呢  
╮(╯▽╰)╭真是一对甜蜜的小情侣哟  
№570 ☆☆☆Tobi于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

哇……这  
№571 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

笑着说这种话真是太……太犯规了！  
№572 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

妥妥的双箭头啊！！！！！！  
№573 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啊……水哥笑起来可温柔了_(:з」∠)_亲测  
№574 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

……你是谁  
№575 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

你为什么会有带土的账号  
№576 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

？？？？？发生了什么  
№577 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

阿飞就是阿飞！  
№578 ☆☆☆Tobi于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

大家不好意思，这本来是我挚友的号，但是不知道为什么会被人盗了。  
№579 ☆☆☆白牙雷切于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

诶……怎么会被盗……  
№580 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

说不定是你挚友想给你个惊喜呢？  
№581 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不可能，带土已经战死了……  
№582 ☆☆☆朝孔雀于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

老师的……？！发生了什么  
№583 ☆☆☆一乐一乐于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不对啊，点开个人页面看见他是刷身份证件直接上的账号啊，那必须得是本人的证件而且是在学校里的计算机才有这个功能啊  
№584 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽这就有点可怕了  
№586 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卡卡西，你马上来一下校长室  
№587 ☆☆☆黄色闪光于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

有没有大神查查在哪登陆的  
№588 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

校长都出来了……到底这是怎么回事  
№589 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

查不出来吧学校的大机房那么多台电脑怎么找哦  
№590 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我靠你们看到生活区其他帖子了吗，昨天那个关于宇智波的纪录片上映了，要爆炸了生活区  
№591 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

啥？信息量很大么  
№592 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

总算有人说到这个了啊，昨天那集是说宇智波兄弟的啊，完全就和这楼里说的鼬神不是一个人啊，简直可怕，现在又说知情人是盗号的，这楼就是精分出来的吧，根本不科学啊  
№593 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我也弱弱问一句……鼬神真的杀了全族的人吗……  
№594 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

卧槽……  
№595 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

不是吧=言=  
№596 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

有没有人来辟辟谣啊啊啊啊啊啊啊QAQ？！  
№597 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

所以说这楼……假的？  
№598 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

可是我说的是真的呀……_(:з」∠)_  
№599 ☆☆☆_(:з」∠)_于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

继续看就知道了  
№600 ☆☆☆※永恒万花筒※于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

对哦佐助也在这个楼里！所以说这楼是靠谱的吧！  
№601 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

那有没有人解释一下那个纪录片又是怎么回事  
№602 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

去看了下纪录片……看了开头20分钟一脸懵逼……  
№603 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

等下……我刚刚查了查那个Tobi的id地址啊……虽然说大机房没法辨认是哪个电脑……可是……那个id好像……是……校长室的……  
№604 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

我疯了这究竟怎么回事  
№605 ☆☆☆= =于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

都是真的。  
我和止水在一起很多年了，最初的回忆就在这所大学里。灭门的事，很复杂，在这里也不便多说，总之一切都过去了。帖子我有一直在看，但是不想打扰你们的讨论，所以就没有出声。话题讨论到这里我想也该结束了吧。  
我们经历了很多事，也看淡了很多事。  
谢谢大家。  
№606 ☆☆☆月读拂晓于2016-03-26 XX:XX:XX 留言☆☆☆  
——————————————————————————————

帖子已被封  
处理人 白牙雷切


End file.
